Soul Eater T or D Untold
by nintegae2
Summary: Told by the Patrick a weapon going to The DWMA. Where he will try to kill some kishines, and get pass his rule of no hurting girls. Well can't wait to see that witch fight Read and find out or will you...
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater T. or D. Untold**

Hi welcome to my first story. My name is Patrick I'm a weapon. My Story starts at Detroit, MI. When I was 9 my I unlocked my weapon power. But my parents weren't weapons so they tried getting cash from scientists to experiment on me. I decided to run away, and I know what your saying "Why would you run away." Well **WHAT F***ING PARENTS SELL THEIR KID OFF LIKE A F***ING GINNI PIG! **Now to continue I traveled for about 2 and a half months be for this strange man saw me camping in the woods. He told me some directions to a city where I could practice my powers. I don't know how he knew about that, but he left before I was going to ask him. So I got my stuff together and I was on my way to Death city...

* * *

Please Like, Favorite, Follow, and review See you next time.

Also Thanks to Seagirl Neptuna for allowing your weapon

to tell the story that not a lot truly know get ready for the next chapter Bye


	2. Chapter 2: A Confusing Start

**Chapter 2: A confusing start**

**I don't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow**

So when I entered the city I was confused because of the odd design. I know it's similar design to some European designs. So I walked to the hard to see obvious 3 skull building in the center of the city. When I got there, there was a giant group of people standing out side. I walked up and someone asked me what I was. I didn't understand so I asked what did they mean. Then I was informed that the school was for weapons and meisters. Weapons were people that transforms in to weapons. Meisters were people that use weapons to fight kishin and witches. I was vary confuse so I said I was a meister (I'll explain different chapter) and was given a tag with meister on it. So I walked around pretending I understood what I was doing, and a guy asked I had more of a weapon type soul. Then I asked what he was talking about. He was talking about seeing souls and told me to try it to prove to him I was a meister. So not wanting to disappoint I tried it I focus my soul I think and saw so many souls I thought, but I realize a inconsistent way I saw compared to him. It was weird, but it can be turn off. He wasn't convince so he took me to Lord Death which I almost laugh my ass off from his voice. In which he death chomped me. Then I told him about my life growing up and he said I can stay but if I join the D.W.M.A. I agreed, but he said he will help me find what I'm actually am a weapon or meister...

**See you next chapter bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Find The Power

_**Chapter 3: Find The Power**_

**Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership for soul eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, Follow**

Lord Death sent me to a training room to train with a guy called Sid, but I got distracted by a girl fighting in a blue and green clothes and black combat boots. She was sparing with a blue hair kid. I was given a disapprove look from her, but sense I was needing some help finding this Sid guy I decided I would ask her. She said she would tell me if I spared with her. I agreed and was given a sword. She on the other hand transformed her arm in to a sword. I went with it and started sparing. I had no training, but was surprisingly good, but she was **trying to kill me! **I was able to hold her off, but I didn't want to hurt her so I took some blows to the chest and lose the fight. She didn't care and left me there. Sid got me up and asked why I threw the fight. I told him about why I'm there instead. He discarded his question and we started on the guns. When I shot I didn't miss I told him I was grate at hunting with a homemade bow and arrow, but it was cool I wouldn't even have to aim that much I felt it hit the target. He was sure I was a meister, but I wasn't sure yet so he said I can decide later after the school party their having to night and I could come to. So I decided to go I would go, but I needed a place to stay Sid said I could go to this guy name Franken stein and gave me directions to his home. It was located in a graveyard, but I didn't mind it. I knocked on the door, and the door open. I nearly had a hart attack from what I saw. A doctor with a screw in his head. I was able to pull my self together and told him my name. He said he was expecting me, and if I was going to the party I need to change my clothes. So he gave me a black long sleeve button up over shirt to ware. He showed me were I would sleep he then we went to the party, but I wanted to explore the city. I went around the outer parts of the city and saw that girl again run. I run after her she was trying to chase down this guy holding blue orbs. I chase after them and she got pin to the ground, and the guy turn in to a monster. I knew she was in danger so the only thing I thought was try tackle him. He was knock a few yards away I got up the girl was in shock and he got back up. Knowing the danger we were in I needed to save her. My body felt weird like I wasn't in control I aim my arms at the monster and they transformed in to 2 twin cannons, and I yelled at the top of my lungs **TWIN PIERCING CANNONS!** Then shot 2 thin powerful beams and vaporized it to a red orb then I passed out. I woke in the nurse's offices were I saw the girl I saved. She woke up an was upset that she got me in that predicament then told me her name was Seagirl and I said that she can pay me back by accepting me as her weapon...

**See you next chapter bye.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Place To Call Home Part I

**Chapter 4: A Place To Call Home Part I**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, Follow**

-In The Nurse's Offices-

Stine: "Oh your awake. Guess I'll wait for that blood test for later"(putting away syringe)

Patrick: "wait what."

Seagirl: "Stine don't steal blood for him."

Stine: "why do you care you put him in danger in the first place"

Seagirl: (about to cry) "Shut up I didn't tell him to follow me!"

Stine: "But your glad he did right?"

Patrick: (turns to Seagirl)

Seagirl: (sincerely) "Yeah, I am."

Patrick: (smiles) "Thanks"

Seagirl: "Don't get to happy you need to train if you going to be my weapon" (gets a evil smile)

Stine: (surprised) "Wait you found a weapon, and he can't even transform yet."

Seagirl: "what you can't transform. Well in that case since I still owe you for saving me. And I don't give up on people." (walked just out side the door) "I'll wait out side until your healed, and hurry up"

Stine: (whispers to Patrick) "She has lost 4 weapons, for in fact they quit. You sure you want to do this"

Patrick: (hears Seagirl outside the door and Smiles) "Yeah I'm sure"

-Later At Stine's Home-

Stine: "Hay I need to ask you something Patrick"

Patrick: "Sure what"

Stine: "Your soul is not normal"

Patrick: "What do you mean"

Stine: "It's odd it I can see it, and it morphs like..."(doorbell rings) "Who the hell is that"(opens door) " Oh hi Seagirl"

Patrick: (walks up towards the door) "Why are you here?"

Seagirl: "We're here to show you the city"

Patrick: "We're?"

Seagirl: (steps to the side) "I'll like you to meet my friends. Maka, Liz, Patty, Soul, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, and BlackStar.

Soul: "he is real, cool."

Maka: "And tall!"

BlackStar: "But not bigger than me"(walks up to Patrick and looks straight up) "Okay fine he is tall, but I'm going to surpass God"

Kid: "I came because of how you saved Seagirl"

Patty: "Yeah Show us your cannons"

Patrick: "Well I kinda..."

Stine: (interrupts Patrick) "Patrick was drain so badly he can't until he heals fully, but go have some fun."

Tsubaki: "Stine wares Marie?"

Stine: "She's shopping. Oh and Patrick we'll talk about the thing later okay" (shuts door)

Seagirl: "What that's about."

Patrick: "It's nothing so let's go."

-After 4 Hours Of Walking Around The City-

Patrick: "The city is bigger than I expected."

Seagirl: "by the way how did you get here."

Patrick: "I think I walked."

SC Cast: "WHAT?"

Seagirl: "Wait how did you walked, and what do you mean you think?"

Patrick: "I think those cannons knocked out more than thought."

Kid: "So what did those cannons look like any ways"

Patrick: "like 2 twin cannons"

Kid: (almost faints from the thought) "Sounds divine."

Soul: "We're here."

Patrick: "where?"

Seagirl: "My appartment."

-Inside Seagirl's Appartment-

Seagirl: "Welcome to my home." (looks at Patrick he looks depress from the word) "hay you okay?"

Patrick: (shakes head) "What?"

Seagirl: "you okay"

Patrick: "Yeah I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

Seagirl: "they left to go to home while you were zone out."

Patrick: "In that case I need to head back now."

Seagirl: "No, you are spending the night in the guess room. You don't want to be Dissected do you.

Patrick: "Okay Good night."


	5. Chapter 5: A Place To Call Home Part II

**Chapter 5: A Place To Call Home Part II**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership for Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, Follow.**

Patrick: (wakes up and goes to living room sees Seagirl making breakfast) "Well good morning. What you making?"

Seagirl: "Good morning, and Eggs. Were you Sleeping on the floor last night?"

Patrick: "Yeah, I'm a little too used to sleeping in unconformable spots I guess."

Seagirl: "So sense you are a you are awake I'm taking you to Stine's to get you checked out so we can start training"

Patrick: "Okay, but after we need to stop by Lord Death to tell him I'm a weapon."

Seagirl: "Wait are you telling me you also didn't know if you were even a weapon?"

Patrick: "Yeah."

Seagirl: (face plums then shakes head) "I don't know what I'm going to do with you"

-Later At Stine's Place-

Stine: "Oh, you back Where were you?"

Seagirl: "At my place. I didn't want you dissecting him, and to check if he was a pervert like the others weapons."

Patrick: "What really?" (turns to Stine) "thought you told me they quit."

Seagirl: "what you told him, and they quit after I beat them up." (looks at clock) "Oh I need to get training session with Sid. Patrick come to the training gym in the DWMA after Stine checks you out. Bye."(leaves)

Stine: "Now Patrick remember the soul discussion we were having?"

Patrick: "Yeah, but I still don't understand."

Stine: "Well we all have a soul. Each one is different. But if you eat a large amount of human souls you'll turn in to a kishin. The DWMA kills them and collect there souls and deposes of them. They're are also witches. They're spell casters that kill humans. They can hide their souls but can't use magic.

Your soul is not like what I have seen in my life. It morphs every second.

Patrick: "When I first got here someone talked about soul sight or something, but when I tried it I saw something different than he described it. It felt more like I saw their spirit instead. I can't explain. It felt wired.

Stine: "that's odd, but might explain your soul morphing. Your soul must be mixing up with your spirit and cause you to not transform in to a weapon. But I'm just guessing it could be any thing. Other than that your fine. Go and train with Seagirl now.

Patrick: "Bye oh and thanks" (Leaves)

-At The DWMA-

Seagirl: "So what did he have to say?"

Patrick: (told her about what Stine said) " So yeah I can't transform because of a mixing up of my soul and spirit."

Seagirl: "Well I went to Lord Death, and told him about your choice. And since you can't transform we need to work as a team, so show your cannons."

Patrick: "I can't. I don't know how I did it last time."

Seagirl: "Well then think how you did it."

Patrick: "I was.." (looks at Seagirl and remembers) "...was protecting you."

Seagirl: (lightly blushes) "Well then try to feel that again then."

Patrick: (constraining on that night starts getting angry) "let's try some target practice."(get's an evil look)

Seagirl: (concerned look) "Okay it's over there."

Patrick: (walks up to target range) "let's start with multi-shot."(transformed arms in to cannons and aims at the target) "**3...2..1 FIRE!**" (rapid fire and destroys the target and arms turn back) "that felt weird. Didn't feel in control."

Seagirl: "What do you mean not in control."

Patrick: "Like I wasn't me." (looks at Seagirl, see she is kinda scared) "by the way you never told me your actual name yet." (trying to change subject)

Seagirl: "oh it's Sierra."

**See You Next Part Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Place To Call Home Part III

**Chapter 6: A Place To Call Home Part III**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

Seagirl: (realizing) "Wait I just realized that since you can't turn into a weapon we can't soul resonance."

Patrick: "What's soul resonance?"

Seagirl: "It's when a meister and weapon connect their souls to unlock an ultimate attack, but you can't transform into a weapon."

Patrick: "How about we use our spirits in stead?"

Seagirl: "What do you mean use our spirits?"

Patrick "Well we just learn that my spirit effects my soul, so let's connect our spirits instead of our souls."

Seagirl: "But how?"

Patrick: "Well my understanding is that spirits our more free roaming than souls, so let's only try when we are in extreme danger. Then our spirits would be able to technically connect."

Seagirl: "You come up with odd ideas a lot do you?"

Patrick: "Yeah, but is it that odd compared to everything else right?"

Seagirl: "Right."

Patrick: "I'm going to test my cannons better so I don't have to think about that night." (goes to a testing dummy)

Sid: (walks up to Seagirl)"So I hear you found a weapon."

Seagirl: "Yeah, but he's kinda a pain sometimes."

Sid: "So Where is he?" (takes a few seconds then looks to Patrick) "Wait he's you new weapon?"

Seagirl: Yeah, but he can't transform normally. He can transform his arms into twin cannons though."

Sid: Well that explains his grate aiming ability."

Seagirl: "Wait he has a grate aim."

Sid: "Yeah he can shoot with anything gun and fight with any weapon. I thought he would be meister for sure."

Seagirl: "really?"

Sid: "yeah, but out of anyone he chose the one he let win a fight to."

Seagirl: "What he let me win?"(getting angry but gets an idea) "Hay Patrick come here. Sid be the ref."

Patrick: "What?"

Seagirl: "Patrick let's spar again."

Patrick: "You sure? You did beat me last time."

Seagirl: "Yeah come on use the sword over there, and don't hold back."

Patrick: "You sure? Okay your call."

Sid: "Okay start in 3...2..1 start."

(Patrick blocks and counters everything Seagirl attacks with)

Seagirl: (stops the fight) "So you did let me win."

Patrick: "What are you talking about you won last time."

Seagirl: "Sid already told me you let me win last time."

Patrick: (looks at Sid then back at Seagirl) "Look Sierra I let you win last time because I didn't want to hurt you. I have a protective instinct, and can't hurt girls. I can only protect."

Sid: "That will suck when you fight a witch then."

Patrick: "Yes I know, but I'm determine to learn how to fight kishins. I won't go back to my old life."

Seagirl: "Well in that case we need to try to figure out how that spirit connect will work."

Sid: "Spirit-what? What are you talking about?"

Patrick: (tells Sid about the spirit thing and how it could work) "So yeah I can see spirits."

Sid: "wow that's odd."

Seagirl: "I think were done training I'm soooo tired let's go back to the apartment now."

Patrick: "Right I'm also tired let's go. Bye Sid see you later."

-Later At Seagirl's Apartment-

Seagirl: "Well good night. Oh and Patrick."

Patrick: "What?"

Seagirl: "What do you think of Death City?"

Patrick: (thinks hard about who he has meet and the place he is in and smiles) "Like home."

**See you next Chapter. Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

Patrick: (Walks into living room) "That's odd Sierra is usually awake before me." (walks into kitchen sees a note on table) "what's that?" (reads note) "Patrick I went to go get coffee before school which starts at 8:00 AM." (looks at the clock) "**OH $#!T IT'S 7:40 I'M GONNA BE LATE!**" (runs out door)

-At The DWMA-

Patrick: (sees Stine in hallway) "Stine am I late?"

Stine: "No, you are on time let's go and introduce you to the class." Patrick and Stine enters the crescent moon class room) "Class this is Patrick he is a weapon and also Seagirl's weapon partner." (the entire class seams shocked) "Patrick say hi to the class."

Patrick: (looks around the class then sits next to Seagirl)

Stine: "well let's start class."

Patrick: (sees Seagirl putting on headphones and writing notes)

Soul: (whispers) "Hay Patrick how are you holding up with Seagirl?"

Patrick: (whispers back) "Fine, but I think she is worried about me a little."

Soul: "What you mean?"

Patrick: "Well I act different when I transform. Like not myself."

Soul: "Well that's uncool."

Patrick: "Question do you even listen in class or just pretend to listen."

Soul: "The second one. I don't even know why we learn about this stuff when our job is to hunt down kishins for a living."

Patrick: "Yeah I guess."

-After Class-

Seagirl: "Hay Patrick we should go fight our first kishin."

Patrick: "What we haven't even trained that much."

Seagirl: "I thought you could learn faster by experience."

Patrick: "Okay, but no going to Detroit."

Seagirl: "Fine let's go."

Patrick: "So where to go?"

Seagirl: "Let's go to Tokyo, Japan."

Patrick: "So how do we get there?"

Seagirl: "Don't think about it to much."

-Midnight in Tokyo-

Patrick: "So we are never going to talk about how we got here?"

Seagirl: "Nope so never bring it up."

Patrick: "Fine, but let's look for that kishin."

Seagirl: "I'll get to searching for it's soul." (looks around the streets) "I don't see it"

Patrick: "I got another idea. I use my spirit sight to search for it."

Seagirl: "How will that work any better than soul sight?"

Patrick: "Well a spirit is the essences of the person. What they truly are on the inside. Souls are just orbs. That's why I chose you in the the first place, I saw your spirit. It was strong willed and..."

Seagirl: "And what?"  
Patrick: "And Beautiful."

Seagirl: (blushes a little) "Well thank you. Let's go and kill our first kishin."

Patrick: "Well I see something eating a blue orb. I'll take a wild guess that's our kishin."

Seagirl: "Get ready and make your shot count."

Patrick: "Alright" (transform arms) "**3...2...1..FIRE!**" (and one shot kill)

Seagirl: "Yeah you got it." (looks at Patrick he doesn't respond and he takes the kishin soul and eats it whole then shacks his head)

Patrick: "What just happen."

Seagirl: "You were acting different and then ate the soul." (looks a little freaked out)

Patrick: "Let's go before the attorneys arrive."

-At The Apartment-

Saegirl: "Patrick why do you act different when you transform?"

Patrick: "I have to get mad to transform. But madness can come in many forms good and bad."

Seagirl: "I guess so. Good night."

Patrick: "Good night, and set an alarm for me so I don't almost be late again."

**Bye see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Madness Of The Past Part I

**Chapter 8: Madness Of The Past**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

Seagirl: "Patrick wake up!" (kicks Patrick off bed)

Patrick: "Okay okay I'm up." (getting on feet)

Seagirl: "we head to school in 30 minuets"

Patrick: "Are you going to prank me every time?"

Seagirl: "Yes."

-Later At Class-

Stine: "Now class we will learn..."

BlackStar: (jumping on desk and yells) "I don't need to learn I will surpass God!"

Seagirl: "SHUT UP BLACKSTAR!" (hits BlackStar unconscious)

Stine: "Like I was saying we are going to learn what the in side of a pig looks like."

Patrick: "Is he serious?"

Seagirl: "Yep I love this part."

Patrick: "Are you serious?"

Stine: "let's start at the head."

Patrick: "I forgot to eat breakfast."

Kid: "How can you think of food right now?"

Patrick: "Well pig equals ham, bacon, smoked pig, hot dogs, etc."

Seagirl: "I don't mind it that much."

Patrick: "I just got a chill down my spine."

Seagirl: "What do you..." (stops and looks around) "WITCH" (runs out the door then everyone follows)

-Outside-

Seagirl: (every one is outside and sees the witch above them) "There she is." (looks back at the crowd and sees Patrick starting to get angry)

Patrick: "**DIE YOU B!TC#!**" (transform arms into two Gatling guns and fires at the witch but she is to fast)

Witch: "Hey I know you. Your the boy who's parents sold him to doctors like a lab rat."

Patrick: "**GO TO HELL!**" (shots more at her)

Witch: "What? You don't like the gift I gave you? Well this cheetah needs to run." (fly's off)

Seagirl: (runs to Patrick) "Patrick calm down and relax"

Patrick: (looks at Seagirl) "I'm...I'm..I.." (passes out)

-In The Nurse's Office-

Patrick: (sees the gang around him)

Soul: "He's awake."

Seagirl: (seams relieved) "How are you feeling?"

Patrick: "Like I could go for some food right now." (laughs)

BlackStar: "I miss everything because Seagirl knocked me out."

Kid: "I would like to know how you know that witch."

Patrick: "I would rather not." (giving a depress look)

Seagirl: "It's alright you don't have to."

**Bye see you next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Madness Of The Past Part II

**Chapter 9: Madness Of The Past Part II**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

Patrick: "Well I want to get up and train a little to get my mind off this."

Nygus: " No you don't." (walks through door) "You need to stay in that bed until your strength returns."

Patrick: "Okay I'll stay."

Nygus: "And everyone needs to leave so he can rest."

Soul: "Well bye Patrick."

Maka: "Bye

Rest of SC Cast: "Bye." (then leaves through door)

Seagirl: (walks up to Nygus) "Is it alright if I stay?"

Nygus: "Fine." (walks out and closes the door)

Patrick: " your staying?"

Seagirl: "Yeah. Are you alright?"

Patrick: "Yeah I'm fine." (looks up at Seagirl)

Seagirl: "I know you don't want to talk about it , but how do you know the witch."

Patrick: "Fine I'll tell you. When I was a little my parents wanted money, so they sold me to a doctor. I was tested on like a lab rat by that witch. I was dissected and put back together so many times I grew mad to the point where I blacked out for 3 years. I woke up in a forest. I traveled around across the U.S. alone. Hunting for food. Hiding from people. Making my own weapons from bones, sticks, and roots. I never thought I would die from a bare, or another wild animal. But to my surprise the animals saw me not that much of a threat, so they left me alone. I keep my distance from the animals so I wouldn't be attacked. Then I meet a man in the forest that told me to go here. I travel across I don't know where." (sees Seagirl fell asleep a little bit ago then looks at the clock) "Well I must of dragged on a bit it's almost midnight. Well good night." (gets a spare blanket from a counter and puts it on Seagirl)

-The Next Morning-

Seagirl: (wakes up and sees Patrick arm wrestling BlackStar)

Patrick: "You sure you want to do this?"

BlackStar: "Yeah!"

Patrick: "Okay, but you can't try to rematch me. If I win that is."

Tsubaki: "Okay start in 3...2...1..**GO!**"

BlackStar: (trying extremely hard but not able to get any where fast) "You must be really tired by now."

Patrick: "No I'm giving you a 10 second head start. Which ends in 4...3...2...1.." (then slams BlackStar's arm down)

Soul: (surprise) "Cool you beat BlackStar without trying."

Kid: (suspicious) "Yes you are abnormally strong."

Patrick: (caching on quick) "No I'm just a little strong. That good night sleep helped." (looks and sees Seagirl is a wake) "So how was the dream sleepy head."

Seagirl: "You seam to be doing a lot better now."

Patrick: "I just needed to get that thing off my chest." (stops and becomes pale) "**OH $#!T! **Get down!" (the wall then explodes and the witch flies through and grabs Seagirl and flies out window)

Seagirl: "**PATRICK!**"

Patrick: (runs and jumps out side) "**SIERRA!**"

Witch: (stops and turns around) "So you want to save her. Then come after her."

Patrick: (stops and voice deepens) "**Let Her Go**."

Witch: "Or what you can't do anything to stop me I'm to fast for you."

Patrick: (eyes start turning into a crimson color and body growing to 8 feet and skin darkening to a pitch black color) "**You won't win**."

Witch: (scared) "What are you?"

Patrick: "You should know you did this to me. Now if you don't mind you should give her back."

Witch: "Fine you want her take her." (swings around fast and throws Seagirl)

Patrick: (runs for Seagirl and gets her before she hits the ground) "You alright?"

Seagirl: "Patrick you look like a kishin but you're soul is...well normal as it has been."

Patrick: "I feel amazing. This is what I am. I feel like this is me. I..." (looks at Seagirl she looks concern) "I feel like I'm going to change back." (starts changing back) "You alright?"

Seagirl: "Yeah...are you alright?"

Patrick: "I'm fine I almost forgot who I'm. I was going mad, but I can see now I'm just mad for the ones I care for. Now let's go back and see if everyone is alright."

Seagirl: (blushing) "Okay."

**Bye see you next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Identity Crisis

**Chapter 10: Identity Crisis **

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

-Back At The Nurse's Office-

Seagirl and Patrick: (walking through door) "Is everyone alright."

Liz: "Are we alright? Your the one who was taken off by a witch." (turns toward Patrick) "And you jumped out the window."

Patrick: "Well if I didn't I would lose her to the witch, and I will not let that happen."

Seagirl: "I'm tired. I'm going toooo..." (falls to the floor)

Patrick: "Sierra! Nygus get in here now. We need help."

Nygus: (runs through and looks around the room) "What happen here?"

Patrick: "No time Seagirl just passed out."

Nygus: "Some one put her on the bed." (Patrick picks here up, and puts her on the bed)

Maka: "What's that on her shoulder?"

Nygus: "What?" (checks Seagirls Shoulder) "It's burnt."

Kid: "There was an explosion."

Nygus: (bandaging Seagirl) "She should be fine in a by tomorrow. Patrick you should stay and keep her company." (turns to all of us) "And all of you can help fix this wall."

-Later In Patrick's Dream-

A Strange Voice: "Hi there it's been a long time."

Patrick: "Who are you?"

A Strange Voice: "So you have forgotten me after all. Fine then let me introduce my self. I'm you."

Patrick: "What do you mean?"

A Strange Voice: "I'm your former self."

Patrick: "What?"

A Strange Voice: "You need to remember. I want free."

Patrick: "What happen to me?"

A Strange Voice: "You haven't eaten souls in a wile."

Patrick: "Your the thing that makes me black out.

A Strange Voice: "Oh so your not as stupid as I thought. You should wake up now."

-The Next Morning-

Patrick: (waking up) "Well that was weird."

Seagirl: "Your finally a wake."

Patrick: (looks at Seagirl) "You seam to be doing better."

Seagirl: "Yeah, and I also feel like fighting."

Patrick: "Fine but I need to talk to Lord Death about the kishin thing."

Seagirl: "See you there then."

-In Lord Death's Room-

Death: "Hi there how's it been?"

Patrick: "We need to talk."

Death: "What is it?"

Patrick: "Now don't kill me just let me talk. I can turn into...well just see for your self." (turns into the kishin form)

Death: "Well that's strange."

Patrick: (voice has lowered) "No $#!t. I turned in to this trying to stop a witch from taking Seagirl."

Death: "You seem to be in control."

Patrick: "Yeah, but I'm just so hungry. Is there any thing to keep this in check?"

Death: "You could try eating normal food first, and then you can try eating the next kishin soul you get."

Patrick: "Fine, but if anything get worse I'll let you know. Bye."

-In The Training Gym-

Patrick: (meets up with Seagirl then they walk in) "Hi Sid."

Sid: "Hi there haven't seen you guys in a wile. What do you need?"

Seagirl: " Hi Sid. I what to see how good Patrick is with weapons."

Patrick: (confused) "I thought you wanted to fight."

Seagirl: "I said that to get you here. Now let's start with a scythe."

Patrick: "You already know how good I am."

Seagirl: "Yes, but I didn't see you use every weapon."

Patrick: "Okay, but you owe me one."

Sid: (handing Patrick a scythe) "Start on that dummy over there."

Patrick: (focusing on target then runs at a fast passe at pass it) "How was that?"

Seagirl: "What do you mean? You just ran passed it"

Sid: "I liked it."

Seagirl: "Are both of you cazy?"

Patrick: "Watch." (snaps fingers then the dummy falls to pieces) "See."

Seagirl: "What? How did you do that."

Patrick: "I try not to think less and act more."

Seagirl: "Okay, now I need to see the other weapons you can use."

**Bye see you next part.**


	11. Chapter 11: Weapon test

**Chapter: Weapon Test**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

Patrick: (holding a hammer) "So what's next?"

Sid: (turns to Seagirl) "I think we should try it now."

Patrick: "Try what?"

Seagirl: "You will carry me so we can see how well are souls or spirits in our case will connect."

Patrick: "For how long?"

Seagirl: "Until you understand my soul better, so all day."

Patrick: "How the hell am I going to be able to carry you all day?"

Sid: "Here you can use this." (hands him a sword sheath)

Patrick: "Your kidding right?"

Seagirl: "You ready?"

Patrick: "You joking."

Seagirl: "First grab my hand." (Patrick grabs her hand) "Now watch." (turns into a sword) "What do you think?"

Patrick: "Well if you can be a weapon why be a meister."

Seagirl: "Well if you can be a meister why be a weapon."

Patrick: "Tooshay. Well at least the sheath makes sense now."

Sid: "You two better get to class now."

-Later In Class-

Ms. Marie: "Hello class...wait where's Seagirl?"

Patrick: (places Seagirl on his desk) "She's over here."

Seagirl: (voice coming from sword) "Hi Ms. Marie. Don't mind us. Patrick just has to carry me like this for the day."

Ms. Marie: "Oh okay then. Class we will..." (voice fading into the back round)

Seagirl: "Why aren't you taking notes?" (seams like her voice is in his head)

Patrick: (whispering) "I'm testing my spirit ability."

Seagirl: "What do you mean?"

Patrick: "Well I had a theory to see if I can control my spirit from a distance."

Seagirl: "What dose that mean?"

Patrick: "Look at Kid's desk." (both looking at the desk it's perfectly symmetrical)

Soul: (whispers at Patrick) "So you have to carry Seagirl all day?"

Seagirl: "Yep."

Kid: (yelling) "**Who the hell is messing with my desk!?**"

Seagirl: (looking back at the desk it is now a mess) "Patrick did you...?"

Patrick: "Unless you want to fight Kid as a weapon, I would suggests you wait to question me later."

Kid: "Patrick did you do it?" (looking at Patrick intently)

Patrick: "How can I do that? I was over here." (looking back but noticing Kid's spirit looks like he is suspicious)

Kid: "You have been acting strange ever sense you got here."

Liz: "Kid calm down."

Patrick: "Strange, I've been helping out with Seagirl. I have saved her life twice."

Kid: "For all we know you could have cause them."

Patrick: (lights flickering eyes turning crimson red) "You don't know me. You don't know anything about me." (looking at Kid wile Liz and Patty turn in to guns) "You should back off now." (griping to Seagirl's sword handle) "Sierra let's try it."

Seagirl: "Patrick calm down now remember that you good person."

Patrick: "Okay...(calms down and the light turn back to normal)... Sorry hay Kid I.." (gets interrupted by gun shots Patrick looks at Kid)

Kid: "It didn't effect you how?"

Patrick: "what are you talking about?" (looking at his chest and sees two energy like bullets attach to his chest) "dude you shot me."

Kid: "How did it not effect you?"

Patrick: "YOU SHOT ME. I'm going home."

-Later At Home-

Seagirl: "Patrick you okay."

Patrick: "I'm sorry. I'm just been having bad dreams that I think are about my past, so that put me over the edge."

Seagirl: "I understand but if you try that again I'm going to paralyze you."

**See you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Day Dragon On Part I

**Chapter: A Day Dragon On Part I**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

-In Patrick's Dream-

(In a dark room with two chairs. In one chair is Patrick's spirit form.)

Patrick: "Let me guess you wanna talk, and what is your name."

Patrick's Spirit: "Just call me Ri, and yes we need to discuss something about your partner."

Patrick: "Your going to stay away from her."

Ri: "You don't understand she's..." (Patrick wakes up to a shock of energy)

-In The Morning-

Patrick: "Oohh I got to stop waking up like this."

Seagirl: "Get up sunshine the world says hello." (holding energy in her hand) "The gang wants to play some B ball. I'm going to Kid's to talk. You are going to play with them."

Patrick: "Okay, but don't get hurt."

-At Kid's Place-

(Seagirl's P.O.V.)

Seagirl: "Hey Kid..." (knocks on the door)

Kid: (opens the door) "Hello there what do you need Seagirl?"

Seagirl: "Why did you shoot Patrick?"

Kid: "He was becoming something else."

Seagirl: "Like what?"

Kid: "Like a kishin."

Seagirl: "I know that, but please stop shooting him."

Kid: "But how?"

Seagirl: "He saved me from the witch when he was like that. Now let's go play some basketball with the gang."

-On The Way To The Basketball Court -

Kid: "Stop..." (stopping both of them and points to a strange man) "See it."

Seagirl: "Yea, but what should we..." (he turns towards them and attacks them) "Dragon Slash!" (the kishin gets hurt and runs off."

Kid: "You okay?" (getting up)

Seagirl: "Yeah. Let's get going."

-The Court-

(Patrick's P.O.V. Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Maka, Liz, and Patty are there)

Patrick: "Your finally here." (notice that Kid and Seagirl) "Ready to play. These guys have been kicking my butt." (sees they have been attacked) "What happen to you guys?"

Soul: "You guys alright?"

Kid: "I am Seagirl stop a kishin from killing us."

Maka: "Seagirl your hand is bloody."

Seagirl: (looking at her hand and her shirt is covered in dried blood) "I'll go get a new shirt."(runs off)

Patrick: "that's odd."

BlackStar: "What is?"

Patrick: "her eyes they were... oh shit." (runs off)

-D.W.M.A. Death's Room-

Seagirl: "Death it's happening again." (walks in)

Death: "what is." (turns around)

Seagirl: (scaly skin, red eyes, pointed ears, sharp teeth, and newly grown claws) "What is going on I thought we stopped this last time this happened."

Patrick: (walking in) "I know what happened."

Seagirl: "Patrick how did you know I was here?"

Stine: (walks in) "I brought him here. He had an idea."

Seagirl: "What idea?"

Patrick: "First you need to tell me."

Seagirl: "Tell you what?"

Patrick: "Sierra, you think I didn't know that about you?"

Seagirl: "What do you know?"

Patrick: "you have 2 spirits connected to you, and after thinking about how witches are strongly connected to animals. I saw that your second spirit was a dragon, but it combined with the other spirit. Because of my out burst, I overpowered it and it took over."

Seagirl: "You did this!"

Patrick: "Yes, but not on purpose. I do know of one possible way to fix it."

Seagirl: "How?"

Patrick: (looking down unnerved) "I'm the only one who could do it. Please just trust me."

Seagirl: "Okay."

Patrick: "Grab my hands and think of the happiest moment or thought. Then I will do the rest."

Stine: "You sure?"

Patrick: "I am." (putting together their hands) "Now start thinking." (electric like sphere surrounds them and 3 beings emerge)

Seagirl: "Is that...?"

Patrick: "Yep."

**See you next part. And try to review and guess what will happen next.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Day Dragon On Part II

**Chapter13: A Day Dragon On Part II**

**Disclaimer: Nintegae2 doesn't clam ownership of Soul Eater**

**Please Favorite, Review, and Follow.**

-Glowing Void Like Realm-

SeaGirl: "Patrick explain how is being here going to help?" (Turns towards Patrick) "Patrick who's that?"

Patrick: (Turns to side) "How the F*&amp;K DID YOU GET HERE?!" (Sees a spirit)

Ry: (Waking up) "Hello there, miss me?"

SeaGirl: "You know him?"

Ry: (Turns to SeaGirl) "Hello, Patrick would you introduce me to your partner?"

Patrick: "Why are you here?"

Seagirl: "PATRICK WHO IS HE?!"

Patrick: "He's...he's.." (Takes a deep breath) "He's my spirit."

SeaGirl: "So?"

Ry: "Well, now we got that out of the way, we can continue." (Waves hand to the side forming a rift) "SeaGirl you can head threw here to experience your 8th birthday with your family."

SeaGirl: "Wait, what do you mean?"

Patrick: "Remember that happy memory? Well, in this void you get to experience it all over again."

SeaGirl: "Wait, are you saying that I can relive that memory?" (Looks at Patrick, he nods, and she walks through it, then a flash, then she disappear)

Ry: "So are you just going to stand there or should I tell you about who and what you exactly are?"

Patrick: "What are you talking about?"

Ry: "For starters your parents in Detroit aren't ever your real parents?"

Patrick: "And how would you know?"

Ry: "I'm your spirit. The embodiment of what you truly are."

Patrick: "And that is?"

Ry: "Let me explain it with a story about 2 DWMA students."

Patrick: "Okay."

Ry: "These 2 were partners. 1 a Gun Meister the other a Multi-Gun Weapon. Sound familiar yet, no then, I'll continue. They hunted kishins so much they left the DWMA to hunt non-stop with no restrictions. One day they decided that the best way to kill a kishin is to kill it right be for they turn so less people have to die."

Patrick: "are you saying that they ate human souls?"

Ry: "Yes, and as you would expect they slowly turn into kishins, but then they stop for approximately 9 months. Then someone tipped off the DWMA, and they sent 2 of there best teams there names were I believe it was Stine, Spirit, and Sierra's parents."

Patrick: "Wait what so..."

Ry: (Quickly interrupts) "They killed 1 of the kishins while the other one was running to the back room. Stine stopped that one with it's hand on the handle of the door. After they eat the souls they were about to leave when they hear crying. Spirit quickly ran to the back room finding a baby. Everyone else went to the back room. Stine realizing what it was quickly suggested putting the child in the adoption system and everyone agreed."

Patrick: (Putting it together) "Are you saying that I'm a..."

Ry: "Yep at lest to my knowledge your the first born kishin to ever exist. Oh and by the way I already defeated and absorbed haft of the dragon soul. It should help give you better control to transform into a weapon. That should be it." (Vanishing into thin air then a bright flash)

-Death's room-

SeaGirl: "Well that... that was..." (Looking up at Patrick tearing) "I haven see my family in years." (Hugs Patrick) "Thank you."

Patrick: (A little dazed by the previous conversation and the hug) "..."

Spirit: "Well isn't that young love?" (SeaGirl pushing Patrick away and taking a few steps then blushes)

Patrick: (feeling light headed) "Not again..." (Passing out)

SeaGirl: "Well I can't carry him. Stine, Spirit can you help out."

**See you next part. And try to review and guess what will happen next.**


End file.
